


Bluestone

by hotaruyy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is intimidating, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I swear this just popped up in my head past midnight and I had to get it out please don't blame me, Kindergarten, Screenplay/Script Format, so is Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaruyy/pseuds/hotaruyy
Summary: The Generation of Miracles in kindergarten, learning about colours. Also, Kuroko has had enough of people ignoring him and takes revenge. Akashi notices and joins in.





	Bluestone

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but I hope you enjoy it!

Teacher: Kids, today we will be learning about colors!! Repeat after me – blue!!

A chorus of voices, distinctively lacking Akashi’s: BLUE!

Teacher: (points out the window) The sky is blue!!

Another Akashi-less chorus: THE SKY IS BLUE!

Teacher: Now kids, I want each of you to tell me something that is the color blue.

Midorima: (hand shoots up)

Teacher: Yes, Mido-kun.

Midorima: (killer voice) Our handbooks are blue nanodayo.

Teacher: Very good, Mido-kun!! Next?

Kise: (overexcited hand-waving and eye-sparkling) Kurokochi's hair is blue too!!!!!!!!!!

Teacher: (exasperated smile) Very nice! Ao-kun?

Aomine: (drawling) Tetsu's eyes are blue.

Teacher: (exasperated smile intensifies) Ah, that's good, but that is a bit similar to Ki-kun's answer, ne? Can you tell me something else that is blue?

Aomine: (has already fallen asleep)

Teacher: ...... Next?

Kuroko: (starts to speak)

Teacher: Mu-kun?

Murasakibara: (lazily) The new pocky flavor is blueeeee.

Teacher: Really? That's very interesting! What flavor is it?

Murasakibara: (nonchalantly chewing on pocky) Blueberryyy.

Teacher: Ahh, nice! Who's next?

Kuroko: (speaks but isn’t noticed) (again)

Teacher: I believe Aka-kun is the last one left, yes?

Kuroko: (pops up in front of teacher)

Teacher: (high-pitched scream)

Kuroko: (poker face) The sea is blue, sensei.

Teacher: (comically widened eyes and quick-paced breathing)

Kuroko: (retreats to seat)

Teacher: (shaky voice) Yes, yes, that is absolutely correct and a very good example. (breathing regulates) Aka-kun, you are the last one, so maybe you can't think of an example, and that's ok! Just tell me if you can’t think of something blue, it is absolutely fine.

Akashi: (piercing gaze together with badass smooth af voice) Sensei, copper(II) sulphate is blue.

Everyone else: (silence)

Teacher: Um, what?

Akashi: (straight face) Copper(II) sulphate, sensei. Although it is gray-white in anhydrous form, it is blue as a pentahydrate. Perhaps you will know it by its other name, bluestone. After 1–12 grams of copper sulphate is swallowed, poisoning signs may occur as a metallic taste in the mouth, burning pain in the chest, nausea, diarrhea, vomiting, headache, and discontinued urination, which leads to yellowing of the skin. In cases of copper sulphate poisoning, injury to the brain, stomach, liver, or kidneys may also occur. (emperor eye flashes as he tilts his head back)

Teacher: (cowers in fear)

Akashi: (calmly sits back down) (no one knows when he stood up)

Teacher: (even shakier voice than before) Ah-h, yesss, you have all done very well today, so I- I would conclude the lesson, uh, here, goodbye! (flees scene)

\---Later---

Akashi: (walks up to Kuroko) Revenge is sweet, is it not, Tetsuya? We should do this more often.

Kuroko: (nods) Indeed, Sei-kun.

Both: (evil smirk)

THE END!!

**Author's Note:**

> The randomness is real. Thanks for reading!


End file.
